One moment, One Opened lock
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: This is the final story after WHAT THE NIGHT CAN DO and Parker ended up with... This is an alternate version of The two crew job in the beginning of the fiction...The book is from my book A Dream of Life
1. Chapter 1

_**One moment, one opened lock**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part One**_

"_**Don't go in there Parker!" Nate yelled and Parker didn't listened because Sophie was in there and everything else didn't matter. Parker ran and called out for Sophie. "Parker." Sophie responded while coughing and Parker hugged her really tight. Parker looked at Sophie and she smiled. "I'm okay…" Sophie said as the bomb went off in the house as she ran. "Thank God for pudding, I actually thank God for you." Sophie said and Parker responded, "Don't do that!" Sophie stepped back and said, "I didn't plant the bomb…" Sophie knew that Parker didn't do logic very well and just simply said, "I won't scared you like that again." **_

_**As Parker and the gang staged the funeral. It was Parker's turned to do the urology. "Katherine and I have been friends for two years, I don't have many friends which is why this hurts so bad.. It's kind of creepy.." Parker finished it up as they got back to discover about the crew then would getting ready and Alec wanted to talked to her.. "It's obvious that you are falling for Sophie.." Alec said and Parker responded, "I love her, she found me and you didn't but your still very close to me…I don't want to lose you too." Alec assured that's not going to happened in a Hardison type way.. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**One moment, One Special Lock**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Two**_

_**Parker got dressed and Sophie walked in…"Do you love me Parker?" Sophie asked and Parker responded, "Why do you ask a question that you know the answer too?" "A girl likes to hear these things." Sophie said and Parker titled her head. Parker walked to her and gave her that, **__Are you kidding me look? __**"I want to hear it." Sophie said. Parker responded to that by walking to the door and closing it then taking Sophie by the hand putting her up against the door. Parker then arched Sophie's leg then trail her finger between Sophie's legs… "You should never asked questions that dumb when you know the answer." Sophie was about to feel the fingers and then Parker put her hand over her mouth. **_

_**Parker responded, "I would be dead without you. You're the only woman that's….Maybe the only person that…I touch except for Hardison but I want you to touch me more, every day." Sophie paused at that and Parker walked off. "Will you go on a date with me?" Sophie asked and Parker just smiled then said, "Okay." Sophie then realize that Parker pulled out from fingering her. **_

_**As the two crew worked against each other in the endgame all that happened was that Parker took Sophie to the date and this was a Parker date. They had one on the rooftop and Sophie was surprised that Parker had romance qualities in her. Sophie was very surprised and so as they ate dinner. "We should have sex know.." Parker said out loud and connect the bungee cord with a hardness.**_

"_**Are you kidding me?!" Sophie asked and Parker just smiled. "Nate, Elliot and Hardison would never get this like you did when Sterling had me. You got it and you knew what to do." Parker said and Sophie responded, "This is crazy…How are we going to…" "Stop talking and trust me…" Parker said and so Sophie got naked then Parker fell back with Sophie. The fall and watching Sophie's face was… They started to make out heavily and it was tricky but all of Boston heard a lot of orgasms that night. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**One Moment, One Special Lock**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Parker had set-up movie night and she was waiting for her Sophie to come. Parker then had her special D.V.D and Sophie walked in. "Tonight is movie night.." Parker said and Sophie didn't want to see the sequel to Alvin and the Chipmunks…So Parker got the D.V.D and put it in.. "You are not allowed to touch this D.V.D…." Parker said and breathe really deeply then after a few minutes came down with French Maid Outfit with high heels…For Parker wearing high heels was really big and Sophie smiled really big. **_

_**So Parker gave her a massage and then lean into Sophie's ear…Parker opened a book and then told Sophie to close her eyes…**_

_Her boyfriend was very insecure and while I saw a genius, he would call her a whore. However, she satisfied his libido and so she was allowed to keep doing what she did. That's where she came to me then said, "You're my guy." This was a first, she knew I was the one for her and at first made the relationship estranged, it was clockwork but nothing of substance. It made me yearn for her and made me that much better. She told me that she avoided me because she knew how much feelings she had and it scared her because of Ross but when she said that I was her guy, it made me feel good. An honor came with a curse. He would curl up with her and I wanted so bad to take him out but it isn't my way that would be my brother. As Amity turned around, a modern woman would call stalker but Amity called an angel and I am that. As Ross was berating her, the terms would set. I walked to him and said this alone, "If you harm her just once, it will take one bullet." I said and I smiled then whisper, "I will know…." Now I come to the club and my fee is wave, I come to the club and my drinks are on the house. Before my brother was trying to get this club and now he thinks of it as healthy competition that's why the only money I get rid of is to Amity. Amity will dance and I will tip her. I talk to her and he knows my 45 magnum waits for him to get stupid just once. _

_**Parker then turned on the D.V.D and it started the movie Hell Is Heaven which is supposed to be an adaptation of the book A Dream Of Life.... "Parker this isn't even…" Sophie said and Parker responded, "My best job ever…Don't tell Nate." Sophie was going to enjoy this. Sophie loved the book, A Dream Of Life didn't get the baseball part of the story but loved the fact that the closing pitcher was a woman. When it came to Hell Is Heaven, she loved the titled of it so much. Sophie always thought part of her life as that. She loved what she did but couldn't truly be herself with a woman because of what she did. When she was with a woman, the woman would find her with a man even if it was a part of a con and they would break up. **_

_**In the book, the characters Amity and Sally would on opposing sides but while Gabriel accepted Amity for who she was, Vincent didn't want Sally to take up where her mother left off. The duty to Amity and Sally's gift could be bad to anyone who gets involved with them but if that person accepts it them while the judgments of others will be a personal hell being together will bring them heaven. Then the next scene came up and Sophie was amazed they got it perfect from the book….**_

_Natasha and Sally fought really good then Amity got the rest of the people out of there then she would stumble a couple of times. "Child!" Priestess said and Amity thought, "If I cleans her…." "I know little one but it must be done." Amity looked at Gabriel and said, "I have to cleans her." Gabriel turned to Sally and Natasha, he knew that this would hurt Vincent and he gave the nod. Amity got up and Sally saw this. Natasha knocked Sally on her ass an Natasha tried to make cuts into Amity but it was like hitting a block of ice and Sarah had the assist for making that happened. Amity then started speaking the tongue of the dead and Natasha tried to shoot her. Sally screamed no because if Amity is successful. She then turned to Gabriel and he told her that he can't interfere in this. Sally didn't want to lose Vincent because then he would be the king and Amity was getting ready. Sally had to get ready to absorbed and then had the thought of killing Amity, she went for it and Amity turned pounce spear her toward the wall. Sally threw her off at the last minute and as Natasha charge, Amity turned and cleans her in mid-air. Natasha was screaming and Sally kept begging her to stop. She saw Natasha screaming and screaming. Sally then saw all those moments just go by and then knew how hard it might be now for her to have him. It stopped and Natasha was now just as she was before taking over. She felt the pain of the kills and it deformed her as if there was tumors and it suddenly grew in her head and looked like death. Sally walked to her and Amity walked back, Gabriel held Amity up because it took a lot of her. Gabriel then did something he never thought possible as he saw those who wasn't rescue near death and Amity struggle to still help. "You can't save them." Gabriel said and Amity responded with a whimper, "I know." Gabriel then felt something growing in back of him and he flew for some reason. Amity freaked out because as most cats they would __**afraid of heights. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_One Moment, One Special Look_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Four_

_Parker console Sophie because she knew that made her cry over and over again because Sally had to do it. She had to absorb her mother sins even if that meant taken over as the sin-eater, the hit-woman which could kill you in dreams or in reality. "I know baby." Parker said and added, "Are you sure you want to see the ending?" _

_Parker knew Sophie was a romantic and knew that Sophie was really upset about the ending. So Parker saw the ending but didn't tell her that. Sophie shook her head no and then they shut it off. _

"_You stole that for me." Sophie said and Parker shook her head. "You are the world's greatest thief and the best girlfriend ever, that's a copy right." Sophie asked and Parker responded, "Yes." Sophie looked at Parker and said, "I love you" "I love you too. You are my heaven and my hell…Mostly my hell is within so you could be my heaven." Parker said _


End file.
